dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarble
makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance in an animated feature yet) in the 2008 animated feature ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the first animated production in the franchise since Dragon Ball: The Path to Power in 1996. He is the estranged, younger brother of Vegeta, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names are puns on the word "vege'table'". Biography Tarble, like Vegeta, was born on Planet Vegeta. Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble a low-class Saiyan. His appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! shows that his personality is somewhat gentle and he is very polite in his speech, compared to the ruthlessness and brashness of the average Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure (she may have been a resident of the planet he was sent to, similar to Goku marrying Chi-Chi, a resident of Earth, and Vegeta marrying Bulma, another resident of Earth). Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tarble, accompanied by Gure, fled to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo Abo and Kado, former henchmen of Frieza whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master and have been terrorizing his home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Pods. Upon landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounter Goku and his friends who can see he's a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he knows Tarble by calling him by his name while Tarble identifies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeing Tarble). Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Kado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishes to get the longest, ending with Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him luck which leads to Vegeta asking who is she. Tarble then introduces her as his wife (to Vegeta's surprise). Once Abo and Kado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble doesn't do much for the remainder of the special and doesn't have any more dialogue. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack, he is seen with his arms around Gure to protect her from harm and is last seen laughing at Mr. Satan with everyone else after Videl reminds him of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing his hotel back using the Dragon Balls. He decided to stay on Earth for a while. Vegeta said to Tarble that he could stay at his home. A week later Vegeta is angry because of the fact that Tarble don´t train. So he decided to take Tarble to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where the two of them can train for a year. Tarble is happy because Vegeta wants to train him. In the Chamber Tarble and Vegeta became closer and acted more like brothers. Tarble can now become a Super Saiyan. Tarble has aged and looks different. He don´t need his scouter anymore because of Vegetas training but he is seen having it, at some point he said: "Vegeta says that it is stupid that i am still having both my tail and my scouter but i think it looks cool". He trained with Goku for a while until he and Gure decided to take home. It is said that Tarble can transform into a Super Saiyan 2 but it is never seen. *Whoever wrote this section needs to take an elementary level english class. Special Abilities *'Super Saiyan' - The ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blasts' – The most Basic form of Energy Wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Round UFO Attack' – Tarble's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. Tarble summons his Space Pod to attack his opponent at high speed. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Tarble accompanied by Gure destroyed some building in West City on board of their Space Pods in a similar manner during their arrival on Earth. *'Galick Burst' – Tarble's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Explosive Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Booster' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *Galick Gun - He learned this technique in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Photon Bomber - He learned this technique in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A powerful energy blast. *Final Flash - He learned this technique in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Tarbles ultimate attack. *Ki Sense - Tarbel can sense others ki. *Super Galick Gun - A more powerful version of Galick Gun. *Double Galick Gun - The Galick Guns power is doubled. *Kamehameha - Learned by Goku. *Super Kaio-Ken - Learned by Goku. *Solar Flare - Learned by Krillin. *Super Saiyan 2 - Never seen but Goku is seen saying that "Tarble can take it to the next level if he wants to" . Trivia *Tarble is 39 years old in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. However, it should be noted that Saiyans remain in their youth and prime longer than Humans (Goku for example has changed very little from when he was 17). This may explain his teen-aged appearance. This might also be genetic, as Vegeta is shorter than most characters. Also, his scrawny size might have contributed to the Saiyans' decision to excommunicate him, as he demonstrated little fighting potential. *Tarble coined a synonym for Power Level. Along with "fighting power," Tarble used the synonym "combat strength." *Tarble's hair resembles very closely to that of Adult Gohan's. *Tarble strangely seems to believe Vegeta defeated Frieza, unaware of Goku's role or who he is. He also seems to be unaware of Frieza's brief return and his final defeat on Earth. *When Vegeta was killed by Frieza as well as during the Majin Buu Saga when he blew himself up, Tarble became for a brief moment the Prince of all Saiyans. Also, with King Vegeta dead, he was technically the King of all Saiyans. Retarded Shitheads who can't spell Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Princes Category:Full-blooded Saiyans